Crush
by FlamingReaper
Summary: In the land of Alpha's and carrier Omega's, Hotstreak and Virgil come together.
1. Crush

**Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person for not finishing the last piece of my 'mating season' series. I couldn't help myself, I really couldn't. The fifth piece will be up soon, so now worries. This is also an alpha/omega fic, and yes I went there, so 'nya'**

Carrier omegas are hard to come by in Dakota, not that the laws weren't still in place regardless of the lack of carriers and omega's. It became harder still after the bang had happened. Every alpha was possessive of their chosen carrier or omega, with the bang, any alphas that were infected became increasingly more aggressive with any omega or carrier near by or that they were keen on. Virgil, unfortunately, was one such carrier omega. During his cycle every spring, Virgil had an escort to class and usually had to sit up front so the teachers could make sure he wasn't harassed. Virgil was one of three carrier omega's in school, though there was a large amount of regular omega's in school as well. Virgil was a higher class carrier omega, though he still didn't understand how the rating worked, which was one of the reasons that Wade and Francis always fought over him his freshman year.

Currently, Virgil was on the roof of the school, pacing in a very irritated manner. He had run up there earlier to get away from a low class alpha that had stared on him cause his cycle had started the night before. The young hero was muttering to himself silently praying, bargaining, and hoping that his current feelings would go away and to stop deepening like they were over a certain alpha. It wasn't working. Ten minutes later, the roof door slammed open, startling Dakota's main hero out of his frantic pacing and muttering. Virgil breathed in deeply as he stared at the fire green eyes of the resident pyro, subconsciously swooning at the alpha's scent. Virgil gulped loudly when he saw Hotstreak begin to scent the air, gathering the pheromones that Virgil emitting. He bit his bottom lip nervously when the red head slowly began to stalk over to him, breathing in deeply. Hotstreak circled around the hero three times before stopping behind him.

Virgil wasn't surprised when a pair of large arms wrapped around his slender waist possessively. He also wasn't surprised when Hotstreak buried his face in his neck either, taking in his pheromone laden scent. Though he did jump slightly when he felt a hot mouth latch onto his neck and begin to hungrily suck at the skin there. Moments later, Virgil let out a delicate moan as strong teeth gently graze his neck. He leaned into Hotstreak's arms, tilting his head to allow the pyro better access. Francis grinned against his omega's neck, breathing in the boy's spicy vanilla scent.

"God, you smell delicious," Francis ground out against Virgil's sleek neck. Virgil bit his lip, his own heat cycle surging through his veins, heating his blood savagely. He felt more the saw Francis gulp at the serge of pheromones in the air. A mischievous thought entered Virgil's head, and he was quick to act on it.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?" VIrgil replied cheekily, a challenge clear in his voice. To add to his challenge, he ground his hips into the larger males teasingly. Francis growled possessively against Virgil's sleek neck, sharp teeth itching to bite down angrily.

"Mine," Francis replied, growl clear in is voice.

"Prove it," Virgil responded, voice steady as he once again ground against the pyro's hardening length. Francis snarled and tightened his arms around the hero, grinding back before spiriting the hero off. Twenty minutes later, both meta-humans were in an abandoned warehouse. Virgil was startled when he was dropped onto a very comfortable bed. He blinked owlishly up at Hotstreak as the pyro stared back hungrily.

"Strip now," Francis growled out. The tone in his voice brooked no room for argument. Virgil's submissive omega nature tuned in and did a rabid take over, making the hero listen to the aggressive alpha automatically. A few minutes later, Virgil laid spread on Hotstreak's bed, naked and looking up at the alpha through his lashes. Hotstreak panted gently as he stared at the pretty omega spread out on his bed, hardening further at the beautiful site. In a matter of moments, Hotstreak was naked as well, knot twitching angrily and in relief of being freed. Virgil stared at Hotstreak's length, silently wondering how the pyro would fit that inside of him. Hotstreak dropped to his knees and crawled up and over Virgil. Virgil bit his bottom lip gently when Hotstreak began touching him carefully.

"H-how do you want me?" Virgil stuttered out nervously, hands twisting in the bed sheets. Hotstreak's hands, which had been at Virgil's sides, stilled at the hero's stuttered words.

"Yer actin' like you ain't ever fucked before Virgil," Francis said, leaning down to kiss Virgil hungrily. When he pulled back from Virgil's sweet mouth, the hero spoke.

"That's cause I haven't yet," Virgil answered softly. Hotstreak stilled again and pulled back from Virgil. The omega whimpered at the loss of body heat.

"I thought you were with Wade," Francis said in surprise. He always thought that Wade was fucking his omega, thus why he through those fits at the both of them.

"I didn't, not with him. He smelled really sick Francis, plus he was mentally unstable. He wouldn't have been a good alpha for anybody," Virgil responded nervously. Hotstreak felt his cock throb at the thought of Virgil being completely pure. Plus he hadn't been fucked by Wade, which meant the Virgil's virgin womb was untouched and waiting to be filled.

"Mine," Francis snarled out before smashing their lips together. The alpha ground his hips down into Virgil's making, making the omega's own length harden. Hotstreak froze a few minutes later when a larger dose of pheromones filled the air.

_'Oh god, he's in heat,' _ Francis thought to himself as he groaned low in his throat. He was quick to flip Virgil onto his stomach, and pulled the boys slender hips up into the air. Virgil quickly put his hands and knees beneath himself, pushing himself up. Hotstreak reached under the pillow to grab a bottle of lube he had stored there earlier. He popped the cap and put a generous amount on his fingers. Hotstreak dropped the bottle and steadied himself behind Virgil, one large hand grasped one side of Virgil's wide hips while the other grazed the hero's virgin cleft. Virgil jerked when those cold fingers grazed his entrance and began to chew on his bottom lip as one finger started to press into him.

Hotstreak was proud when Virgil held still as one of his large fingers disappeared into Virgil's body up to the first knuckle. The pyro groaned low in his throat at the tight heat that was Virgil and began to move his finger. Virgil groaned in slight discomfort, but pressed back onto the finger, his instincts demanding him to be pliant to his alpha's demands. Virgil jerked forward when a second finger joined the first, scissoring inside of him. Virgil's head dropped down submissively as a third and fourth finger shoved their way in, much to his alpha's delight. Hotstreak thrusted his fingers harshly into Virgil's slender body, delighting in the way Virgil thrusted back, trying to ride the fingers in him.

"Please Francis, please," Virgil moaned out, panting harshly into the pillows.

"Of course baby," Hotstreak said with a smirk, and pulled his fingers out. Virgil moaned at the loss of fingers, his hole twitching hungrily for more.

"Fuck me Francis, fuck me hard," Virgil moaned out as Hotstreak lubed himself up. The pyro groaned in joy, pleased with Virgil's words.

"God Virg', yer gorgeous like this, all bent over, talkin' like a whore in heat," Hotstreak growled out, large hands grasping Virgil's hips and rubbed the tip of his large pole against the hero's twitching hole.

"P-please," Virgil moaned out, looking over his shoulder, exposing a long column of throat to Hotstreak.

"Yer a greedy little slut, ain't ya?" Hotstreak grunted out, pushing his tip in before pulling it back out.

"Francis," Virgil whined, head dropping down further.

"Say it," Hotstreak demanded harshly, hands tightening around the omega's hips, the tip of his cock rubbing Virgil's entrance, wetting it further.

"Huh?" Virgil responded dumbly, desperately trying to rub against Francis.

"Say yer a greedy little slut, do it now, and I'll pound you into the mattress," Hotstreak said, tip still teasing Virgil's hungry hole.

"I'm a-a g-greedy l-little s-slut," Virgil responded, eyes rolling back and hole straining for Hotstreak's cock to fill him. Hotstreak grinned sadistically.

"Good boy," Hotstreak replied before aligning himself up with Virgil's hole only to slam into Virgil's slender body. Virgil screamed in pain as he was filed to the brim, grateful that his alpha had the decency to wait for him to adjust. He had heard horror stories where alpha's wouldn't wait for their chosen omega's to adjust, basically raping them instead of being patient. Several long moments later, Virgil pushed back into the cradle of Hotstreak's hips, ready to be thoroughly fucked. Hotstreak grinned and pulled back until only the tip remained inside Virgil before slamming back in. Virgil let out a shriek as Hotstreak set a harsh pace.

Hotstreak's hands tightened as he felt Virgil clench around him, loving how the boy's body seemed built only for him. Hotstreak had wanted Virgil for a long, long time, the hero had caught his attention when he was in third grade, and the pyro knew then and there that the first grader would be his. Wade had only taken an interest in Virgil when the hero had first entered high-school because he saw that Francis was interested. Hotstreak, of course, had gotten pissed at the larger banger and did every thing in his power to fight the larger male. Luckily, the bastard had disappeared after the doc wars. The greedy red head was extremely pleased to find out that Wade hadn't fucked Virgil, especially since Francis knew that the bigger banger wanted Virgil for him and his gangs breeder. No gang was good enough for a carrier, especially not one that belonged to Francis Stone.

Virgil let out another shriek as Hotstreak speared his prostate, bringing Francis back from his memories. The pyro grinned as he shifted slightly to slam into Virgil's sweet spot repeatedly, wanting to hear his omega scream. Scream Virgil did, his voice echoing in the warehouse. The younger boy clawed at the bed savagely, wanting the euphoria of release to ripple through his body. Virgil reached a slender hand to his throbbing cock, determined to get that euphoria. Hotstreak saw Virgil's hand move and snarled before slapping the slender hand away.

"No, you come from my cock alone, ya hear me?" Francis snarled out, ignoring Virgil's desperate whine. Francis grinned when Virgil didn't move to touch himself again. The pyro grunted when he felt his knot begin to swell, making it harder to thrust into Virgil. He had to get Virgil to come first before he knotted the boy, tying them together for an hour. If things went well, Virgil would end up pregnant with his child.

_'Hmm, need to talk to his father about marryin' my Virgil,' _Hotstreak thought to himself as he continued to spear his omega's prostate. Virgil screamed loudly as Hotstreak savagely hit his sweet spot, clawing the bed desperately as he met his crush thrust for thrust. He felt so good, being so thoroughly fucked like he was, Virgil wanted it to last forever. The hot coiling in his abdomen told him he wouldn't last much longer though.

"F-Francis, I-I'm gonna...Oh GOD!" Virgil shouted as he climaxed, shooting his seed across the bed.

"Gods Virgil," Francis groaned out as Virgil tightened like a vice around his cock. He wanted this to last longer, but that wasn't important at the moment, he needed to scent mark his boy, filling him to the brim with his hot seed. His knot began to swell, filling Virgil's already tight hole even further, stretching the tiny pucker widely.

"Oh God," Virgil moaned out brokenly, sobbing as he contracted in pleasure around Hotstreak's swelling cock.

"Mine," Francis snarled, fucking himself deeper into Virgil before orgasming. He shot ropes of boiling seed into Virgil's slender body, filling the boy to the brim. It would have leaked if the knot wasn't keeping it all inside. Virgil let loose another moan as his inner muscles milked the pyro's cock dry. Hotstreak smiled down at his carrier, still bowed submissively, panting in exhaustion. The pyro's scent covered the omega, making another wave of cum shoot into Virgil's body.

"Yours," Virgil agreed breathlessly as Hotstreak pulled them onto their sides. One of Hotstreak's large splayed over Virgil's slightly descended abdomen and the red head grinned as an image came fourth to his mind.

"You'll look so beautiful all swollen with my child sparky," Francis said, nuzzling Virgil's slender neck and shoulder. Virgil stilled immediately, knowing that Hotstreak only called him that when he was Static.

"Why'd you call me that?" Virgil asked cautiously, shifting carefully.

"Yer Static Sparky, I recognized yer scent when we first fought," Francis replied, kissing the juncture between Virgil's neck and shoulder.

"You wont tell?" Virgil asked nervously, shifting again and slightly miffed he couldn't turn and look at his older lover.

"Why would I? Yer my might, and only mine," Francis replied before sinking his teeth into Virgil's neck. Virgil moaned in pain, clenching around the knot inside of him. Hotstreak buried his teeth deeper into Virgil's neck in pleasure, shifting his hips only slightly.

"Why'd you choose me Francis? Out of the better omega's and carriers, why even bother with me?" Virgil asked when Francis pulled away. Francis licked Virgil's blood up before answering the hero.

"Yer the only one who ever stood up to me, even when I had you beat really bad. Plus yer pretty, smart and extremely kind and I want that in my kids, and in a carrier," Francis replied, nuzzling Virgil's neck.

"That's a really good answer," Virgil responded tiredly, yawing cutely. Francis grinned at the adorable look the hero was portraying.

"Sleep pet, I'll protect you." Francis said soothingly, kissing Virgil's slender neck. They'd go again as soon as Virgil rested, Francis would make sure of that. He had also made sure that his warehouse was completely secure and stocked with food before he'd taken Virgil there for mating and protection. Most carrier omega's liked a secure location when it came to being breed and a strong alpha to keep them safe. Francis knew he was strong, both physically, mentally and power wise. He'd been training since he'd met Virgil when they were younger, so he could take care of his boy and keep him safe. Physical training, and power training were the easiest for him to do, scholastically was a whole other ball park. Francis knew he was smart, just not in the sense that Virgil was. The only reason he made himself book smart was because he had overheard Virgil say that he wanted a smart mate along with a strong one. Francis grinned down at his lover before kissing Virgil's head and following his boy into sleep.

Two hours later, Virgil woke up feeling soar and desperately full. The hero placed a hand on his abdomen and whimpered silently when he felt that it was still swollen outward. Virgil sighed as he looked at the pair strong arms wrapped possessively around his middle, making sure he would stay put. The hero shifted carefully only to wince when he felt something inside him shift with him. Virgil frowned in distaste as he realized that Hotstreak was still deeply within him, though the knot was gone now.

_'Its like he's trying to knock me up. Fucker probably is, the bastard.' _Virgil thought to sourly and shifted again. As soon as he did, he felt those strong arms around him tighten and

"Good, yer awake," Francis said before rolling them over so Virgil was on his stomach. The pyro lifted Virgil's slenderly wide hips before he began thrusting anew. Virgil moaned low in his throat, pushing his hips back for more, actually craving Francis' seed to splatter within him again.

Four days of only sex later, Francis finally took Virgil home to his very worried father and sister. Both Robert and Sharon were shocked to see Hotstreak at the door with Virgil, who was wearing Francis' shirt and his own pants. It was rather obvious what happened to the young hero and Hotstreak was glaring at the both of them like they were a threat to his carrier. The pyro then proceeded to carry Virgil into the house, keeping Virgil within his possessive grasp.

"Virgil, are you all right?" Robert asked in concern, though he was being careful not to hover. It was dangerous to come close to a recently claimed omega, especially if said omega was a carrier and just claimed by an overly aggressive meta alpha.

"Yeah pops, I'm fine, sorry I didn't call, there was no phone where we were staying." Virgil replied tiredly.

"Please remember to call next time, so I don't worry as much as I did. You two go get cleaned up and come down for dinner," Robert responded with his own tired sigh.

"Will do pops," Virgil responded with a grin.

"That's all your gonna say to him, no them? Dad, he was kidnapped for four days and raped and all you can say is 'go get cleaned up for dinner'?" Sharon shrieked out angrily, glaring at her father.

"How dare you say I raped him. I'd never stoop so low as to rape an omega, especially if it's a carrier. You know perfectly well the laws that are in place," Hotstreak snarled clutching Virgil closer to him.

"That is what you did you bastard, and don't give that bullshit about laws, you break them all the time," Sharon snarled back angrily. Both Robert and Sharon were alphas, Virgil had taken after his mother in being an omega. Both of Virgil's remaining family members were very protective of him, especially when they found out he was a carrier as well. Before the fight could escalade, Virgil spoke.

"You cant rape the willing Sharon, and yes I am really willing. Plus I'm eighteen Sharon, you and pops have no say in what I do anymore," Virgil replied firmly, snuggling closer to his alpha. Sharon stared at her little brother in complete shock, not really knowing what to say.

"But Virgil," Sharon started before being cut off by Hotstreak.

"I'd never force a carrier omega to have sex Sharon, especially if its Virgil, he's too important for that. Now, if you'll stop throwing a tantrum like a whining two year old who didn't get the toy they wanted, Virg' wants to get clean and he needs a full meal," Francis said, stopping any tirade that she would have had. With that said, Francis took Virgil up to the shower, wanting his carrier to be relaxed. As soon as they were under the warm spray, Virgil spoke.

"Think we can have a quickie before dinner?" Virgil asked shyly, looking up at his mate. Francis felt his cock swell immediately and he pinned the hero to the shower wall.

"We can try," Francs responded, lifting Virgil up. As the soon as the pyro slid into Virgil's loose, still throbbing entrance, Virgil wrapped his limbs around the older man. Francis fucked Virgil hard against the wall, wanting to hear his mate scream in pleasure. As soon as Francis hit Virgil's prostate, the hero started screaming.

"Harder, Frankie, faster," Virgil begged out, eyes rolling back as pleasure consumed him.

"Needy little bitch, ain't-cha?" Francis said with a grin, hands clenching around rounding hips for a better grip, Virgil nearly lost it.

"Y-yes Frankie, oooohhhh," Virgil moaned out as he finally climaxed, shooting his seed in-between them. The tightening muscles clenching around Hotstreak's aching cock pushed Francis over the edge as well. He shot ropes of his seed into his smaller lover, jerking and rocking with the after math of his orgasm. It took all he had not to let his knot swell to keep his see inside Virgil, though he did keep his member inside his boy until both stopped shuddering in pleasurable aftershocks. Needless to say, both of them were late to dinner, but Robert didn't seem to mind, understanding that the first few weeks were the most important for a newly mated pair. Wisely enough, he called Virgil's school with his suspicions that Virgil had mated a day prior, so Virgil wouldn't really get in trouble.

Later, before Francis curled around Virgil for sleep, or more sex, he checked to make sure the house was secure enough for his mate's safety. As he walked back up to Virgil's room, he idle thought to bring better locks for the house since Virgil would want to stay somewhere familiar when the baby grew. As soon as he entered Virgil's room, a strong, familiar scent of pheromones hit his senses harshly. The pyro stared at the bed where he had left his mate and groaned at the site. Virgil had propped himself up on his knees, his face was pressed into his pillow, as he fucked himself with his fingers.

A growl rumbled through the room, stopping Virgil from his self pleasure. The hero lifted his head to peak over his shoulder to stare at his growling, possessive mate. A fuck-me grin slid it's way onto Virgil's face as he stared at his pyro lover, fingers still buried deep within himself. Before saying anything, Virgil added his fourth finger and slowly opened his throbbing entrance before slamming his fingers in a few times, moaning louder then it was necessary. Virgil thrusted his own hips back, clenching his fingers as he rode them for good measure, making his mate moan in appreciation.

"Well, handsome? You gonna fuck me or not?" Virgil asked, throwing his mate a sassy smirk. Outside the Flash, Virgil didn't think he'd ever seen someone move that fast. Before he could blink, Francis had his face pinned into his pillow and slammed in till the hilt. Virgil moaned as Francis began to stroke his prostate with his throbbing length. Francis grinned down at Virgil evilly as he looked at the beauty of his submissive mate.

"You'll be limpin' for a week when I'm done with ya." Francis said before pulling out until only the tip remained. The pyro's grin widened when he heard his mate whimper before slamming back in. The pyro grunted loudly as he savagely pounded into Virgil's slender body Virgil wrapped his slender arms around his pillow, screaming into it as his body was savaged. He pulled back briefly, gulping in deep breaths of air as Hotstreak pounded into him. Virgil's eyes rolled and drool slide down his chin, pleasure coursing through his veins.

"I-is t-that all you g-got? B-bet Wade c-coulda done b-better," Virgil taunted, knowing how dangerous it was to do so, but wanting Hotstreak to really lay into him. Spring break just started so the hero knew he didn't have to worry about school anytime school, so he'd have Francis all of spring break to fuck him stupid. Hotstreak's eyes flashed a dangerous red at the sever taunt that Virgil gave him, the thought of Virgil fucking anyone else pissing him off.

"What was that?" Hotstreak snarled, punctuating each word with a hard snap of his hips. Before Virgil could fully respond, Hotstreak snaked one hand into his hair, gripping the dreads so tightly tears came to his eyes. Hotstreak's other hand tightened around Virgil's hip, being sure to leave a bruise.

"Y-you heard me," Virgil replied sassily. Hotstreak pulled out angrily before slamming into his mate so hard Virgil was slammed onto the mattress savagely. Hotstreak built more and more power into his thrusts as his anger boiled in his veins. The mere thought of anyone to touching his Virgil pissed him off.

"MINE!" Hotstreak snarled as he fucked Virgil's loose pucker with a possessive need to own. Virgil shrieked into his pillow, his inner muscles clenching almost angrily at the invading meat, his body desperate for the alphas seed. Virgil needed to be filled, to be owned, need to feel the fluttering life of a child within his womb. The young hero had wanted someone strong to partner with, to start a family with. His hormones had circled around Francis since he hit his first carrier cycle at eleven, Gods above did he want this man to keep him for always. Moments later, Virgil was pulled onto his knees, back to Francis's chest, leaning on the pyro fully. Francis grinned savagely as his thrusts deepened almost unbearably, hitting the hero's insides with a desperate need to own and claim. Virgil shrieked again as his head rolled back onto Hotstreak's right shoulder, eyes rolling back, body jerking and drool rolling down his chin. The hero's hands twitched and grasped at the air, desperate for something to hold onto.

Francis wrapped his arms around Virgil's body, trying to hold his boy still while he thrusted. The pyro buried his face into Virgil's neck, loving having the boy's insides incasing him. Loved being connected to the precious hero in such an intimate manner. The hero was his, and his alone, no one could take him, especially after his seed was planted inside and Virgil swelled with his child.

Alpha/omega carrier protection laws stated that if an omega carrier was impregnated, the alpha who did it would keep them for a long, long time. Unless that particular alpha was that monstrous. Francis groaned deeply into Virgil's neck as he felt his knot swell, the pyro shoved himself as deep as he could go, making Virgil shriek and claw at his arms.

"FRANCIS!" Virgil screamed as he climaxed violently, seed shooting across his double bed. His insides clenched around the pyro's length, making the hot cock swell to completion. Virgil tightened himself further, forcing Francis to finally, finally release wave upon wave of hot cum inside Virgil's desperate body Both fell face down on the bed, panting desperately as the echo's of their climax shuddered through their bodies. It was only then that they heard the loud rock music coming from Sharon's room, blocking all outside noise. Francis rolled them to their sides as the laughed somewhat breathlessly. A month and a half later, the new couple found out Virgil was pregnant


	2. Unpretty

Five months into Virgil's pregnancy and things were going rather well for the new couple. Both of their friends were shocked by the relationship considering how polar opposite they both were. It had taken awhile for everyone to adjust to it, even Virgil and Francis. The pyro had changed some in the five months with the hero, but only because he had to take care of his pregnant mate. In these past months, Virgil had become his top priority since he had gotten the hero pregnant with their child. The job was a complete waste of time, but at the very least, the pyro was glade he got to work on cars.

Virgil, while Francis was at work, was content to play the little house-wife, which Francis found adorable, especially since Virgil couldn't really cook. The hero was glowing with his pregnancy and from being in love. Virgil had finally admitted that he was in love with Francis instead of just a crush and felt better for it. Virgil placed a hand on his swollen abdomen as he walked through the grocery story with his cart. The cool air was a nice reprieve from the hot summer heat that was running down outside world. Being pregnant in summer wasn't the most comfortable. Neither was being eighteen and pregnant, but hey, he graduated from high-school and pop out his son in his own apartment, with the help of a midwife of course.

Virgil had insisted on getting the midwife that his mother had, unfortunately she had retired. Luckily for them, her daughter had taken over her midwifing business and was quite adept to it. Hotstreak had been a little nervous at first, but when he found out that a midwife said that they could have a home-birth and not got to the hospital the pyro had agreed immediately. Since it was a carrier birth, they had to be more careful so Virgil got a check up once every two weeks and his appointment would be that Sunday, they had to wait three days, making it Thursday. Both of them were rather exited about this whole thing.

Virgil was wondering in the produce section when he spotted Daisy and Frieda talking to a small group of their friends from school. They hadn't seen him yet and he snuck closer wanting to scare them a little. He froze when he heard what they were discussing.

"God, have you guys seen Virgil? He's so fucking huge right now. I know he's pregnant, but damn he needs to loose some weight. Shit, who'd have thought he'd let Hotstreak fuck him, his too ugly for the hothead. Hotstreak needs a women to show him how good normal is," Frieda said with a cruel cackle. The group of friends snickered along with her.

"I know right? I mean come on, who'd fuck someone like Virgil, he has scars on his face, and had no muscle mass what so ever. Plus he's so twitchy and jumpy around everybody. Who would want kids with that piece of trash," Daisy replied, snickering loudly. Virgil frowned wetly as tears gathered in his dark eyes. Before they could even spot him, he scurried off, unconsciously dragging the cart with him. Virgil ended up curled in the bathroom for twenty minutes crying and trying to calm himself down, silently cursing his hormones for over reacting. When Virgil had deemed himself ready to leave, he quickly rinsed his face and went to finish with groceries.

Virgil spent three days stewing about what they said, worrying both his family, his alpha and Richie before his dark thoughts came to a head. Francis was determined to thoroughly fuck his pregnant mate unconscious as soon as their appointment was done. The pyro was currently rubbing his scent all over the smaller male to scent mark the pregnant boy thoroughly. The pyro gently began to bite Virgil's soft neck when the hero stopped him by gently pushing him away, which was odd because Virgil always wanted stimulus at the moment. It was like the boy was in constant heat. Francis pulled back with a scowl.

"What's the matter babe? Don't want me anymore?" Francis said, anger clear in his voice. The heartbroken look on Virgil's face melted any anger the pyro had.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked, pulling Virgil to him as he pulled them into a sitting position.

"D-do you think I'm attractive Frankie?" Virgil asked, wringing his slender hands nervously. Francis gave him an incredulous look, shocked that Virgil would even have to ask.

"Of course I think yer attractive V, who wouldn't? Yer sex as hell and perfect, especially now that your all swollen with my child, don't look at me like that, you needed the weight. Yer kindness only adds to it. What brought this on anyway?" Francis asked, taking Virgil's hands and lacing them together.

"When I was at the store a couple of days ago, I ran into Frieda and Daisy. They, um, they said I wasn't attractive and fat. I kinda freaked out and cried in the bathroom a little bit, though I know I shouldn't have," Virgil said looking down at their enlaced hands. Francis let out a growl at the thought of anyone calling his mate unattractive and making his boy cry.

"I'll kill them," Francis snarled before pulling Virgil to him and kissing the hero deeply. When they pulled back, both were panting harshly.

"Please don't, I don't want to raise the baby alone," Virgil said breathlessly.

"Why not? They insulted you, they deserve worse. Yer my pretty mate, mine. I'll hunt down anyone who hurts or insults you and kill them," Francis snarled, gently nipping at Virgil's kiss swollen lips. Virgil gave a soft pleased noise and opened his mouth for his alpha.

"I think Frieda's jealous that you chose me over her," Virgil replied, stripping off his maternity cloths. Francis took the hint and began stripping as well. As soon as both were naked, the pyro spoke.

"That doesn't give her the right to insult you, Daisy doesn't either. Yer perfect and beautiful and nothin' in this world will ever change that." Francis said as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Virgil automatically laid down on his side, lifting his leg up to give Francis better access. Francis had two fingers in when Virgil spoke again.

"They don't have the right, but it still hurts just as much. Show me how attractive you think I am, please," Virgil begged as Francis added a fourth finger. Francis grinned and leaned in to give the hero a kiss. Virgil responded immediately as the pyro prepared his well used hole. Minutes later, Francis had himself lubed up and was positioning himself against Virgil's entrance.

"Mine," Francis grunted out.

"Yours," Virgil responded in kind and moaned when Francis slammed into him. He'd never fully get use to Francis slamming in like that, but it did lead to pleasurable things. The pyro waited a few precious moments, regardless of the fact that he'd pinned Virgil before their exam and fucked him stupid.

"Please Francis, please," Virgil moaned out, clenching around his lover. Francis grinned savagely before pulling out and slamming back in several different times. One of Virgil's legs was propped over Hotstreak's shoulder as the pyro plunged into the willing body, spearing the prostate every time. Virgil clawed at the bed in pleasure, loving how Francis could pleasure him in such intense ways.

"God yer tight, make yerself tighter ya little slut," Francis demanding and Virgil was quick to reply, clenching his insides every time Francis thrusted in and out of him. With the harsh stimulation to his insides, Virgil knew he would last long as his pleasure built in his gut. Francis shifted slightly and getting a deeper angle inside his boy, making Virgil scream loudly, much to their neighbors annoyance. The hero clawed at the bed, insides clenching, breath heaving, and eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Virgil screamed again when he felt Francis bit his leg, loving how the teeth left their mark in his chocolate skin.

"Need to cum, make me c-cum, please," Virgil begged, body thrashing in pleasure.

"Not yet," Francis snarled out, clutching Virgil's leg tightly against his chest.

"Please," Virgil begged, his body shaking with the need to come.

"Soon," Francis replied, slamming into Virgil's body. One of his hands reached down and grasped Virgil's slender hip, holding his boy still as he took him.

Virgil felt the hot coil of pleasure ache in his abdomen, waiting for the finale push that would mean his euphoria.

"Now," Francis snarled, demanding his lover to spray himself all over his own stomach and chest. Virgil's eyes rolled, but he didn't come.

"Harder," Virgil begged, body arching as Francis slammed into his body, hitting his prostate every time. Moments later, Virgil climaxed against his chest, screaming out to the world in pure pleasure. Francis came seconds later, swelling in his boy to keep his seed in. They slumped over, content with what had just happened.

"V?" Francis asked after he caught his breath.

"Yeah?" Virgil replied tiredly.

"Marry me?" Francis asked, nervously. Virgil sat up the best he could to stare at his lover. His eyes filled with tears and his lip wobbled adorably.

"Of course I will," Virgil replied happily. And that, was a happy every after


End file.
